


A Terrible (ish) Day

by Not_Listening



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 2 Cuties being awkward and gay, F/F, both emily and beca have a vendetta against frozen yogurt, but not so much by the end, emily's parents are kinda biphobic so its a little angsty at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Listening/pseuds/Not_Listening
Summary: All Emily wants to do is drown her sorrows in some crappy frozen yogurt, but she ended up with so much more than she expected.





	A Terrible (ish) Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda ignoring the prompt for bemily week, but i still like bemily so im posting this.  
> Its crappy, but i hope you enjoy!

The day has positively, absolutely sucked in every conceivable way. Emily ran a hand through her hair, trembling a bit as she held back frustrated tears.

First, there was the whole "coming out to her parents" thing. 

Didn't go that well.

Her parents didn't really believe in bisexuality, so naturally, when their only child came out to them as bisexual, it kind of blind-sided them. 

Cue a few hours of crying and desperate explanation to her mom and dad, who continued to just stare at her in confusion and judgement. 

They seemed betrayed. 

This hurt Emily more than anything, because she loved her parents. And when Emily loved, it was with her whole being. She was hurt and upset that her parents were disappointed in her. She was guilty, though she know she shouldn't be. She couldn't change who she was, no matter how hard she wanted to. 

The bad thing was, she _wanted_ to. 

But she still couldn't stop becoming speechless every time a pretty girl walked pasted her. She couldn't help her touchy personality, hugging those around her and loving everyone. She couldn't help her love of girls. 

The Junk parents just couldn't understand. 

And then, to make this day even greater, she had gotten her grade back for her psyche test. 

That also didn't go well. 

Now she was at her favorite frozen yogurt place, because sweet things are the only way Emily knew how to fix a bad day. 

Not that she wanted frozen yogurt anyway. It was never really satisfying. The yogurt could try, but it would never _really_ be as good as ice cream.

She awkwardly filled her cup with an unbelievable amount of yogurt and toppings, trying to ignore the stares of the people around her. It wasn't everyday that a half-crying college student came stumbling into the frozen yogurt store and filled their cups to the brim and beyond. 

She paid the overpriced price, no complaints on her part. The cashier offered her a sympathetic smile as he handed her the spoon, but Emily paid no attention, too consumed by her own depressing thoughts.

Walking outside, she put her earbud in her ears, awkwardly trying to balance her heavy cup of frozen yogurt and her phone, which was currently playing her sad playlist. 

Unfortunately, Emily was never very skilled at balancing things in her arms. Or balancing in general, really. 

Her cup fell from her hands, dramatically hitting the concrete of the sidewalk and spilling rainbow gummy bears, marshmallows, and whipped cream everywhere. 

As Emily simply stared at her spilled yogurt, everything kind of hit her at once. 

Tears sprung to her eyes and the girl began to sink to the ground next to her cup, head in hands. She didn't know how long she sat there before she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a female voice asked. The voiced peaked Emily's interest. It was gruff, yet kind of high and cute at the same time. 

She looked up and almost combusted at the sight of the girl before her. 

The girl was _so pretty_. She wore dark skinny jeans paired with a pair of black converse. Under a red flannel, she wore a shirt that said in bold letters, 'I don't care.'  
Her dark, long hair was pulled back of one side, leaving the other side to flow down her shoulder in beautiful waves. A pair of headphones were around her neck, just taken off to talk to Emily. 

_Emily, you haven't responded and you're still staring like an idiot!_

"Oh!" She stammered out, "Hi, yeah, you're good. I mean, I'm good. I mean. I know it looks like I'm crying over a spilled cup of frozen yogurt, but that's not what's happening, really."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

_Omg the corner of her eyebrow is pierced im gonna die._

Emily looked back down at the spilled yogurt again. "I'm actually," she said, struggling to come up with a reason for sobbing on the sidewalk outside of a frozen yogurt store. "Crying over a spilled cup of frozen yogurt." she finished lamely, sighing. 

The girl smiled, a spark of amusement shining in her brown irises. "Get up, Legs." 

_SHE ALREADY GAVE ME A NICKNAME WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED._

Emily stumbled up, glancing down to look at her disheveled appearance. A worn hoodie paired with some sweats and her go-to sneakers. This was her sad outfit. 

"Let me get you another cup." The girl said waving towards the shop. 

"Oh no, you shouldn't." Emily said quickly. "I couldn't ask you-"

"You not asking," the girl interrupted, already walking towards the doors. "I'm offering. It's not everyday you get the opportunity to treat a pretty girl to a cup of off-brand ice cream."

Emily almost had an aneurysm at the word 'pretty.' Somehow, she managed to move herself from the spot she was glued to, walking over to the door that the girl held open, though she'll never know how. 

Together, they braved the frozen yogurt machines once again, this time packing for two. They both got an obscene amount of toppings before walking up to the register to pay. 

"I'll pay." The girl said, giving Emily no chance to protest before giving her card to the cashier. He gave them both a friendly smile and handed them 2 spoons. 

They sat down inside, both enjoying their yogurt in a comfortable silence. 

"I just realized that I never got your name." Emily said, breaking the silence. 

"I'm Beca." the girl responded, giving Emily a warm smile.

"Emily." Emily told her, smiling in return.  
.......  
"So that's how we met." Emily told the group of girls, smiling and fondly glancing back at Beca, who was in the middle of working on a mix and intensely discussing something with the red-headed girl. 

"Damn, she must have thought you were really hot," Stacie said, her eyes widening. "Beca never willingly spends money on frozen yogurt, especially not for two. She says it is clearly inferior to ice cream."

Emily blushed, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. "She's not wrong about the whole yogurt thing." 

Beca had insisted that she take Emily to meet the Bellas, her second family, after almost 6 months of dating. Emily had happily agreed, having always been a fan of a Capella herself. The girls she met were excitable, interesting, and utterly shocked at the fact that Beca had actually brought back a girlfriend. It was pretty funny to see the mild offense on her small girlfriend's face, actually. 

"Alright, I'll save you from these monsters, Emily." Beca called to the group, walking over to them with Chloe. "They're known to be poisonous in large doses." 

Emily laughed at the offended expressions on many of the Bellas' faces. 

"I'll have you know that I am extremely likable and charming, Shortstack," said Amy. "Unlike some people, whose names' will not be mentioned." She then let out a loud cough, trying and failing miserably to mask the name 'Beca.' 

"Hey, so I was talking to Beca over there, and she said you sing too?" Chloe asked curiously, glancing over at Emily. 

"Um, yeah, sometimes, I guess." Emily said sheepishly, always a little hesitant to admit her love of music. Probably not a rational hesitation, considering she was in the presence of an a Capella group and her girlfriend, who was in said group and literally lived and breathed music. 

"And you go to Barden as well? You're a freshman, right?" Chloe continued. 

"Yeah?" Emily said, not exactly sure where the red head was going with this. 

"You should totes join the Bellas!" Chloe cried, a smile lighting up her entire face. All the Bellas immediately sung in agreement, everyone talking over each other in their excitement. 

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Beca said. "We don't have any freshman or lowerclassmen in the group, and all of us are graduating this year."

Everyone chorused in confirmation and agreement, all turning their eyes towards Emily, who looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Um.."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." said Beca, ever the supportive girlfriend. The short brunette grabbed Emily's hand and continued. "You have so much talent, Emily, and I think people should hear you. It would be great to have you in our group."

A moment of silence passed in which everyone stayed silent, waiting for the girl's response. Emily gave Beca's hand a tight squeeze before nodding.

"Sure, sounds like fun. What could possibly go wrong?" She said, smiling goofily as everyone cheered. 

As the Bellas began to talk amongst themselves, Emily turned to face her girlfriend. "Sounds like we're gonna be sisters." she said, smiling cheekily at Beca, who scoffed and made a small noise of disgust. 

Emily continued. "You know, I'm planning to be a real handful." she said, grinning down at the brunette. "I'll cause so much trouble, and you'll wish you never-"

Emily was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips against her own. She melted into the kiss, smiling as she rested a hand on Beca's cheek, slightly leaning down to make herself level with the short DJ. 

"GET IT, MITCHELL!" cried CR, laughing with the rest of the Bellas. 

Beca moved her hand to cup Emily's cheek and moved the other one to flip off the rest of the girls, who laughed even harder at the sight of Beca's middle finger. 

Emily finally broke the kiss, smiling down at her girlfriend. 

"You wanna go get some frozen yogurt?' 

......

5 years later

"Will you marry me, Legs?"


End file.
